Manninddha
by dry1410
Summary: A force de courir d'aventures en aventures, on en oublie d'aimer. Pourtant, nul n'est à l'abri d'un coup de foudre. Couverture par la splendide TheLardon.
1. Un baiser

_Bonjour bonsoiiiir !  
_

 _Ayé j'ai fini ce texte ! Bon il est censé y avoir quelques chapitres après, mais ont verra si j'arrive à les écrire. D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez que le rating est T pour l'instant, mais si d'autres chapitres sont amenés à voir le jour, ce rating changera. Oui je vais me lancer dans du lemon, après tout ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'essayer alors je me lance. Mais comme je ne peux pas commencer comme ça (à sec sans lubrifiant ... pardon), et bien on commence en douceur._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec mes chouchou préférés, bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Pourquoi tu te caches ?  
La question fit relever la tête de Shin du lapin qu'il dépeçait. Elle provenait de l'autre côté du feu où un elf était installé. Il s'agissait de Mani, aussi surnommé « le double » en raison de son extraordinaire capacité à jouer sur deux tableaux à la fois ; capacité découverte par trois Aventuriers, à leur plus grand déplaisir, lors de leur dernière mission. Mais le pire avait incontestablement été le rôle qu'avait joué Théo dans cette mascarade. Cela avait surtout affecté Bob, les deux étant paradoxalement très proches. Grunlek, diplomate comme toujours, avait proposé que chacun prenne des vacances, espérant que cela apaiserait les tensions amenées dans le groupe par cette quête. L'occasion étant trop rare et les bourses généreusement remplies par l'Église de la Lumière, ils s'étaient séparés.

Le télékinésiste était arrivé au moment où les quatre amis se séparaient, ayant une date et un lieu de rendez-vous à la fin de leur congé improvisé. Mani avait alors proposé à Shin de passer quelques jours dans la chaumière qu'il possédait dans la forêt voisine et de lui montrer celle-ci. L'archer ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Déjà qu'il accordait difficilement sa confiance, mais en plus, Mani cumulait les raisons pour ne pas l'obtenir. Shin ne le connaissait pas, il l'avait déjà entourloupé avec sa double mission et il travaillait pour une Église. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez l'elf qui lui donnait envie de lui laisser une seconde chance. Et puis il avait bien vu la mine attristé et désolé de l'elf quand Théo avait révélé le pot aux roses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit Shin en revenant au présent et à sa tâche.

-Pourquoi tu portes tout le temps ton masque et ta capuche ?

Ayant fini de préparer la carcasse, le rôdeur mit les morceaux de viande dans la marmite remplie d'eau posée au-dessus du feu. Cela lui permit de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il y a quelque temps, sa réponse aurait été qu'il ne supportait pas son image, au point qu'il préférait la dissimuler, aux yeux des autres, mais aussi des siens, fuyant même son reflet. Mais si sa répugnance envers lui-même avait petit à petit disparu en même temps qu'il commençait à s'accepter, le regard des autres, lui, n'avait pas changé.

-C'est une vieille habitude, répondit-il en ajoutant quelques légumes selon une recette apprise auprès de Grunlek, et puis, même si ça rend les gens méfiants, c'est toujours mieux que de voir leur dégoût.

-Pourquoi ils seraient dégoûtés ?

L'archer lui jeta un air surpris. Était-il naïf à ce point ? Ou alors il se moquait de lui. Mais au vu de la tête de l'elf, celui-ci s'interrogeait sincèrement. Il reporta son attention sur le feu.

-Parce que je ne suis plus humain, murmura-t-il, et ça se voit sur mon visage.

Un long silence s'installa sur le campement des deux compagnons tandis que le demi-élémentaire n'osait regarder l'elf. Il avait l'impression de s'être livré plus qu'il ne le voulait, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il entendit alors le télékinésiste se lever et s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

-Montre-moi ! Dit-il.

-Mani, soupira Shin, toujours sans le regarder, tu m'as déjà vu sans mon masque.

-Oui, mais je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Le rôdeur hésita un instant, puis leva une main légèrement tremblante et enleva le métal qui couvrait le bas de son visage. Puis il repoussa en arrière sa capuche et défit le bandeau qui couvrait le haut de sa tête, libérant les mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'étaient détachées de sa queue-de-cheval basse. Il se tourna vers l'elf qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur brillant au fond des yeux.

Mani leva sa propre main et repoussa derrière son oreille les mèches rebelles, effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue. Des fourmillements parcoururent sa peau. Là où l'elf l'avait touché, la sensation de chaleur, dû à leur écart de température, s'attardait et pénétrait en lui. L'elf ramena sa main en avant et la posa sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres bleues de son pouce. Shin s'arrêta de respirer sous la stupeur et la peur qu'il rompe ce contact. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait vraiment d'être touché et regardé ainsi. D'habitude, il préférait profiter des plaisirs de la chair dans la pénombre, et jamais il n'acceptait d'être touché sans contrepartie charnelle.

La façon dont Mani le regardait lui donnait des frissons. Il ne regardait pas sa peau bleue. Il n'espérait rien obtenir de lui – du moins, dans ce geste.

-Moi, je vois juste quelqu'un que la vie n'a pas épargné, dit alors l'elf. Pourquoi serait-on dégoûté ?

Shin ne savait plus où il en était. Les mots de Mani l'avaient touché avec autant de douceur que sa caresse. Pourtant, aucune tempête n'aurait pu rivaliser de violence avec celle qui balayait son cœur et son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans le ton de l'elf, comme s'il ne faisait qu'une constatation. L'archer était si retourné qu'il n'habitait plus son corps. Il ne voyait aucune compassion dans le regard du botaniste. En fait, ce qu'il y voyait termina de le déstabiliser complètement. Il y avait cette étrange lueur, d'une part, mais aussi de la détermination. Il eut l'impression de retourner brusquement dans sa chaire quand il vit Mani approcher sont visage du sien, l'acuité de ses sens accrue. Il sentait tout, entendait tout. Du feu qui crépitait non loin d'eux aux bruits des animaux nocturnes. L'odeur de la nourriture qui mijotait. La terre sous lui, ses habits sur sa peau et la main de l'elf toujours sur sa joue. Elle semblait brûlante.

Les mains au sol, il griffa la terre, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans celle-ci, alors que deux parts de lui-même se livraient bataille dans son cerveau. La part de lui qui était la plus peureuse et qui repoussait toute forme d'attachement lui hurlait de fuir, tandis que l'autre le poussait en avant. Ces deux aspects étant de forces égales, il était condamné à rester figé. Un battement irrégulier tambourina dans ses oreilles et il comprit que c'était son cœur qui s'emballait. Son souffle était court, l'elf semblait lui prendre tout son oxygène à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Quand Mani fut suffisamment proche pour que le bout de leurs nez s'effleurent il ferma les yeux, sa vision floue devenue de toute façon inutile.

Il avait déjà embrassé et été embrassé de nombreuses fois. Il ne fut donc pas surpris par le contact des lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fut pas surpris par le mouvement lent du baiser qu'il suivit avec aisance. Il ne fut pas surpris par les appuis se faisant de plus en plus forts. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris de sa langue trouvant sa comparse, ni de la danse délicate qui s'engagea entre elles. Non tout cela lui était familier.

Ce qui lui était moins familier, ce fut les réactions qui se produisirent en lui. Son corps tout entier avait frissonné au début du baiser. Puis les frissons avaient laissé place à une fébrilité sans commune mesure avec ses précédentes expériences. Une chaleur inhabituelle avait envahi sa poitrine de laquelle semblait vouloir s'échapper son cœur. Peut-être voulait-il rejoindre son homologue. Tout dans ce baiser ressemblait à un premier baiser, celui qu'encore adolescent, on échange, qui rend tout étourdit et fait perdre la notion du temps.

Mais il y avait plus encore. Il y avait aussi le désir. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour Shin de le ressentir, bien qu'il soit un peu dérouté de l'éprouver pour un homme. La nouveauté, c'était qu'il s'impose ainsi à lui, avec tant de force, incontrôlable et incommensurable. La nouveauté, c'était qu'il perde toute emprise sur lui. La nouveauté, c'était qu'il soit prisonnier de son désir. Il en voulait plus, et il voulait plus de lui, de Mani. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout cela avec un simple baiser ? C'était trop. Trop fort. Trop intense. Cette prise de conscience brusque lui fit rompre le baiser.

Il se rendit alors seulement compte qu'il avait agrippé le devant de la tunique de l'elf et que celui-ci avait gardé une main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre était posée sur son genou. Cette constatation ne l'aida pas à retrouver ses esprits alors que sa respiration était toujours laborieuse, et que son cœur battait à un rythme anormal comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint. Tout à son trouble, il ne remarqua pas que le botaniste n'en menait pas large non plus. Quand il releva la tête, Shin croisa les yeux de Mani et s'y perdit. Il découvrit avec étonnement que ses iris n'étaient pas entièrement rouges, traversés par quelques fines raies marron. Cela expliquait la chaleur de son regard.

L'elf s'avança alors pour l'embrasser encore, et Shin se laissa faire, cédant à ses envies. La passion loin de diminuer, l'archer dû stopper à nouveau leur baiser, repoussant légèrement l'elf de ses mains toujours accrochées au vêtement de celui-ci et baissant légèrement la tête.

-Mani, gémit-il faiblement.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose. Mais le souffle lui manqua. Et puis il n'aurait su que lui dire. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à se concentrer sur l'une d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'elf, totalement perdu. C'était pas bien ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Shin secoua la tête, un peu amusé par les questions inquiètes du botaniste, ce qui le détendit un peu. Très, très peu. Juste assez pour qu'il bégaie une réponse.

-Non … si … enfin je veux dire … c'était bien. C'est juste .. j'ai … j'ai pas l'habitude de …

Incapable de définir la nature exacte de ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, il se tut en se mordant la lèvre.

-C'est parce que je suis un homme, c'est ça ? Demanda Mani.

Shin ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt vers les femmes qu'il se tournait pour ce genre de rapport. Et il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne le perturbait pas. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie du problème. Ce qui le bouleversait le plus, c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit en embrassant Mani. Il était loin d'avoir détesté et si la surprise l'avait d'abord figé, il avait ensuite manifestement participé à l'échange, en témoignaient ses mains qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré du devant de la tunique de l'elf. Il y avait aussi ce qu'il ressentait à présent, juste en se tenant aux côtés du botaniste et les frissons alors qu'il se remémorait la sensation de sa bouche sur la sienne.

Mais comment expliquer la complexité des sentiments qui le traversaient ? Lui-même ne les comprenait pas vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas se livrer autant, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore depuis longtemps. Alors il choisit d'acquiescer à la question de l'elf, c'était plus simple ainsi et il n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Mani lui sourit également en retour, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait. Il retira ses mains qu'il avait laissées sur la joue et le genou de Shin durant leur échange. L'archer desserra les poings relâchant le tissu dans un craquement de doigts. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tant serré les doigts. L'elf sembla sur le point de s'éloigner, mais se retourna vers le rôdeur, visiblement hésitant. Shin lui retourna son regard, interrogateur.

-Est-ce que je peux quand même t'embrasser ? Demanda Mani.

L'air totalement innocent de l'elf fit sourire l'archer tandis que la requête lui fit détourner le regard en rougissant. Il pensa en son for intérieur que Mani n'avait pas fini de le troubler.

* * *

 _Le reviewer a droit à un cookies fait maison !  
_


	2. Revasseries

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà qu'arrive le second chapitre de la fic dédiée à mes chouchou ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à le finir et je ne suis toujours pas très convaincue du début, mais je ne pense pas faire mieux._

 _Pour les plus attentifs d'entre vous, vous aurez remarquer que la couverture a changée. C'est un superbe dessin de l'adorable, magnifique et talentueuse TheLardon qui m'a expressément autorisé à l'utiliser. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ses Manninddha dont elle m'a littéralement abreuvé, et en particulier celui-ci._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture_

 _Ps : on est encore en rating T_

* * *

Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment. De ne pas y penser. De ne pas sourire niaisement derrière son masque. Mais force était de constater que jusqu'à présent, il était loin d'y parvenir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir de quoi s'occuper, puisqu'il avait vainement tenté de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Mais peut-être que le fait d'avoir remis si souvent à plus tard sa réflexion faisait que ses pensées s'impatientaient dans sa tête et réclamaient maintenant son attention. Il avait soupiré, mais il avait aussi eu besoin de faire une pause dans sa traque de toute façon, et il n'attraperait aucune proie en ayant l'esprit ailleurs.

Alors il s'était assis sur le tronc d'un arbre tombé au sol, et avait retiré le verrou de la cage qui retenait ses réflexions. S'égaillant comme une nuée d'oiseaux piaillant, ses pensées avaient tourné dans sa tête, aucune ne prenant le pas sur l'autre, défilant à toute vitesse. Puis peu à peu le remouds crée par ses pensées s'était apaiser et il avait pu se concentrer sur une première. Un souvenir. Un instant où il s'était senti mortifié, mais qui maintenant le faisait sourire comme une adolescente.

Il s'agissait de cette soirée autour du feu. Celle où Mani l'avait embrassé. Et où il avait rendu avec ardeur ce baiser. Ces baisers. Cela ne datait que de l'avant-veille, mais cet instant l'avait tant remué qu'il avait tout simplement évité d'y penser vraiment depuis. L'elf avait semblé un peu triste de le voir garder ses distances, n'échangeant pas de nouveau baiser avec lui. Mais il avait semblé résigné à laisser l'archer le temps réclamé pour s'habituer. Mais s'habituer de quoi au juste ? Shin lui-même l'ignorait en un sens.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu de changement fondamental dans sa relation avec Mani. Ce dernier avait toujours eu ce comportement provoquant et aguichant envers lui, depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et Shin de son côté n'avait pas senti arriver d'un coup cette tension entre eux, elle était là dans leur relation, comme si elle était normale.

Normale. Voilà ce qui le troublait. Shin n'était pas habitué à avoir des relations aussi profondes avec quelqu'un qu'il rencontrait à l'instant. Pourtant, le lien qui le liait à Mani lui semblait naturel, intrinsèque à ce rapport entre eux. Pouvait-on parler d'un coup de foudre alors ? Ce n'est pas une image qui convenait au rôdeur. Il n'avait pas ressenti de grandes secousses en voyant le botaniste pour la première fois, pas senti le sol se dérober sous lui ni le ciel s'effondrer sur lui. Non. Mani était là, et tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'il l'aimait.

La respiration du demi-élémentaire se coupa un bref instant. C'était ça ! Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et ça ne le choquait pas. Il l'aimait et appréciait cette idée. Il l'aimait et cela faisait partie de lui sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l'aimait comme une évidence telle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'elle était sous son nez. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Mani. Shin aimait Mani.

Il savoura un instant la révélation qui se faisait en lui. Il retint sa saveur. Il la fit danser silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Puis il laissa sa langue rejoindre la chorégraphie euphorique. Sa voix refusa de se mêler à ce bal, préférant les éclats de rire qui secouèrent son propriétaire peu après. Ce fut son souffle court et ses abdominaux douloureusement contractés qui eurent raison de sa crise. Il respira alors un grand coup avant de se lever, se disant qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de se voiler la face et qu'il reprenne sa chasse. Après tout, plus vite il capturerait du gibier, plus rapidement il serait rentré et plus vite il pourrait se confronter à celui qui l'attirait autant qu'il lui faisait peur.

* * *

À sa plus grande déception, Mani n'était toujours pas rentré de sa propre promenade quand Shin rejoignit la cabane qui servait de pied-à-terre à l'elf. Il resta à l'extérieur le temps de dépecer la petite biche qu'il avait eue au cours de son excursion. Il avait bien sûr déjà vidé plus loin les entrailles de la carcasse pour ne pas attirer les charognards près de l'habitation. Une fois toute la viande préparée pour être conservée, il entra dans la chaumière et entreprit de les entreposer. La demeure était vraiment petite, constitué d'une pièce principale et d'un recoin de stockage séparé par une légère tenture. La pièce de vie se composait d'une cheminée, d'une table étroite et de deux tabourets. Dans un coin, un matelas de paille se situait sous les volets fermés d'une fenêtre sans vitre.

Le rôdeur se rappelait parfaitement son arrivé la veille avec l'elf. Il était déjà tard. Mani avait rapidement allumé un feu avant de lui tendre leurs dernières provisions. Ils avaient mangé dans un agréable silence tendis que le maigre foyer dans l'âtre répandait une douce chaleur et commençait déjà à faiblir.

-Il faudra aller chasser demain si on veut avoir de quoi se nourrir, avait dit le botaniste en rompant la quiétude du moment.

-Je m'en occupe, avait répondu l'archer, c'est mon domaine.

-Ça marche, je m'occuperais de la cueillette alors, avait répliqué l'elf avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Le sourire un peu crispé que lui avait rendu Shin et les coups d'œil fréquent en direction de l'espace de la couchette avaient dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'hôte, car il avait semblé réaliser le problème.

-Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas prévenu qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, avait-il répondu en faisant l'effort de sembler contrit. Désolé. Si tu veux, je peux dormir au sol à côté, avec un sac de couchage ça ira.

-Mais enfin Mani, avait répliqué le demi-élémentaire, je ne vais quand même pas te virer de ton propre lit.

-Hors de question que mon invité dorme par terre.

-Alors la question est réglée.

L'elf avait eu l'air d'abord déconcerté, puis la compréhension avait illuminé ses traits et il avait semblé tout a coup pressé de finir son repas. Ils avaient donc fini par s'allonger sur la couche tout juste assez large pour deux. Cela les amena à s'effleurer à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient pour changer de position, mais au plus grand soulagement de l'archer. Mani n'avait pas poussé plus loin. Se contentant d'être à ses côtés pour dormir. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés à nouveau depuis la première fois.

Enfin, alors que Shin commençait enfin à plonger dans le sommeil, ayant frissonné à chaque contact furtif, il avait senti tout à coup un bras l'enlacer et le plaquer contre une poitrine se soulevant doucement. Un souffle régulier s'était mis à frôler sa nuque en une douce caresse. La force des battements de son cœur n'avaient eu d'égal que le tremblement de ses mains. Il n'avait osé bouger, à nouveau totalement éveillé. Puis se reprenant un peu, il avait tenté de retirer le membre qui l'entourait, mais à peine avait-il commencé à remuer que l'étreinte sur son torse s'était affermie. Il avait alors pesté tout en souriant. Puis quitte à servir de peluche, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait se servir de l'autre comme coussin, tâtonnant un peu avant de réussir à attraper son autre bras et à le passer sous sa tête.

Le lendemain, il s'était éveillé parfaitement reposé, et beaucoup plus détendus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Perturbé de ces nouvelles constatations, il avait à peine pris la peine de saluer l'elf en partant, fuyant visiblement sa présence.

* * *

La porte de la chaumière qui s'ouvrit ramena Shin dans le présent. Décidément, il rêvassait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mani passa la porte et lui sourit, légèrement, l'air un peu hésitant.

-Salut, dit-il, tu es déjà rentré ?

Shin acquiesça en lui rendant son salut.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Demanda l'archer.

-Presque tout, il me manque quelques plantes, mais j'ai les légumes sauvages.

Il posa alors son sac contenant ses trouvailles sur la table et entreprit de les préparer à être entreposés, aidé de Shin qui mit naturellement la main à la pâte.

-Et toi, demanda Mani comment s'est passée ta chasse ?

-Bien, répondit le chasseur, j'ai eu une petite biche. Avec tes légumes, on devrait tenir quelques jours.

Ils continuèrent leurs préparations dans le silence. Shin s'étonna d'être aussi détendu, mais après tout, maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'hésitait plus il n'y avait plus de raison de se sentir mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il avait senti son cœur s'emballer dès que Mani avait surgi dans son champ de vision, mais contrairement aux derniers jours, il ne s'en inquiétait plus, savourant simplement la sensation d'être à nouveau amoureux.

Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. À courir sans arrêt les routes, passant d'aventures en aventures et d'histoires sans lendemain à d'autre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à qui que ce soit d'autre que ses compagnons d'infortune. Ressentir à nouveau de tel sentiment lui rendait la part d'humanité qu'il avait craint de perdre aux cours de leurs difficiles dernières péripéties. Il lui semblait que l'elf avait su fêler la glace qui avait gelé son cœur.

Mani rassembla alors leurs préparations et se dirigea vers le coin de stockage. Il passa ainsi devant Shin qui ne le quitta pas des yeux. Et tendis qu'il lui tournait le dos, l'archer se rapprocha de lui, son masque définitivement oublié sur la table. Il se trouvait à moins d'un pas du botaniste quand celui-ci se retourna. Il vit la surprise dans le regard de l'elf. Il lui laissa une seconde pour se reprendre, mais pas plus. Maintenant qu'il était décidé à se jeter à l'eau, il ne voulait pas attendre plus et risquer de se dégonfler.

Shin prit le visage de Mani à deux mains et l'approcha du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle entrouverte de surprise de l'elf. Aussitôt, toutes les sensations déjà ressenties lors de leur précédent baiser l'assaillirent. Il lui semblait qu'une formidable énergie partait de ses mains et sa tête et le parcourait dans tous les sens. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à s'embrasser à proprement parler et il bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il se mit alors à bouger ses lèvres, le botaniste semblant le suivre uniquement par réflexe.

Shin sentit alors un étrange mouvement au bout de ses doigts. Il se sépara alors de Mani qui avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Ne les avait-il pas fermés sous la surprise ? Et en parlant de surprise, Shin l'était également, mais peu sûr de ce qu'il avait senti, il voulut vérifier. Il attira à nouveau Mani à lui, l'embrassant sans hésitation cette fois. L'elf se reprit également et posa ses mains dans son dos pour l'amener plus près de lui. Mais Shin rompit le baiser rapidement, ayant eu la confirmation qu'il cherchait.

Il se mit à regarder Mani en souriant malicieusement, et ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, un peu perdu. Pour une fois, les rôles s'échangeaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'elf, hésitant.

-Tes oreilles bougent quand on s'embrasse.

-Oh !

Le rouge colora alors les joues et le bout des dites oreilles pointues. Il lâcha un léger rire embarrassé et passa une main sur le haut de son crâne, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux non tressés. Il adressa à l'archer un demi-sourire, l'air un peu gêné. Un air qui finit de rompre la glace entourant le cœur battant du demi-élémentaire.

-C'est que … tu me trouble un peu.

-Moi ? Bégaya le demi-élémentaire.

-Oui toi, répliqua l'elf en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Se questionnant sur le sens de la déclaration du botaniste, Shin posa sa tête contre le cou de son désormais amant. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, tandis que les mains de Mani remontaient le long de son dos avec une douceur qui lui coupa la respiration. Inspirant par à-coup, il sentit l'une de ces mains se stopper au milieu de son dos, le maintenant tendrement, mais fermement tout contre lui. La seconde continua sa lente montée le long de sa colonne, frôlant sa nuque et finissant sur son bandeau qui tenait ses cheveux en place.

Il batailla un moment, mais fini par réussir à lui retirer ce bout de tissu qui semblait le gêner. La même opération se répéta avec le lacet de cuir qui tenait sa queue-de-cheval. Shin, loin de vouloir l'aider, s'amusa de ses difficultés et profita du temps que cela lui offrait pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de l'elf qu'il inspirait directement à la source, le nez collé à la peau fine de son cou. Finalement, ses mèches noires furent enfin libres. Il sentit les longs doigts fins de Mani passer entre elle et il ne pût retenir le soupir de bien être que ce geste fit naitre.

Combien de temps passèrent-ils ainsi ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Shin se détacha malgré tout au bout d'un long moment de l'épaule de son amant. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire durant une autre poignée de secondes interminables. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire de toute façon que leurs yeux n'exprimaient pas ? Les lèvres se rapprochèrent alors inexorablement, comme incapable de se retrouver si proches sans se toucher.

Et à nouveau Shin eu l'impression de quitter son corps, de ne pas vraiment vivre l'instant. Et paradoxalement, il ressentait de façon décuplée tout ce que ses sens lui envoyaient. Le goût des lèvres et de la langue de son amant. La sensation rugueuse et inhabituelle mais loin de le déranger du bouc de l'elf. Ses mains, l'une dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Et ces vêtements qui les séparaient encore si injustement.

Cette dernière constatation sembla allumer une flamme en lui. Le baiser jusque-là lent et doux devint plus passionné, plus féroce. Ses propres mains se mirent à parcourir le torse de son amant par-dessus ses habits, tirant ceux-ci pour qu'ils acceptent de dévoiler un peu plus de peau. Gagné par la même fièvre, Mani se mit a mordiller la bouche de l'archer et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses reins avant de saisir ses hanches et de les attirer vers les siennes.

Haletants, ils se mirent à se mouvoir, toujours enlacé, vers le lit. Ils ne savaient plus qui avait initié le mouvement et à vrai dire, ils s'en moquaient. Tout ce qui comptait était ce désir soudain qui les embrasait.

* * *

 _Qui veux voir le lemon qui va suivre ?  
_


	3. Cicatrices

_Bonjouuuuur !_ **  
**

 _Vous l'attendiez avec tellement d'impatience ce chapitre, bande de coquins ! Du coup je vais pas vous retenir longtemps. Simplement je me dois de faire un petit disclaimer : les enfants, cette fiction vient de gagner son **rang M** en raison de **deux messieurs qui vont s'aimer très fort** , donc ne lisez pas si vous ne vous sentez pas de supporter et d'apprécier ce genre de scène. En somme ce chapitre est un lemon (certain diraient plutôt lime, mais je maintiens mon appellation)._

 _Et donc pour ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Vertige. Il avait tout simplement le vertige. Il se sentait dériver, porté par lui, par son odeur et son contact, sur ses lèvres, dans son dos, contre son torse. Des vagues de bien-être et de désir le fouettaient comme la mer érodant la falaise de ses assauts. Et tout en haut de cette falaise, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : sauter. Plonger d'un saut de l'ange. Et il se sentait tomber, s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cet état où rien ne compte plus que de se laisser transporter par les sensations.

En réalité, il tombait vraiment. Il s'en rendit compte quand il sentit le choc de son dos contre le matelas. Cela lui rendit temporairement la raison, jusqu'à ce que l'autre reprenne possession de ses lèvres, les dévorant avec passion tandis que lui perdait à nouveau pied dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenu ses pensées. Océan aux profondeurs insoupçonnées, cachant des trésors inconnus. Et lui n'était qu'un pauvre naufragé ballotté par la tempête et qui s'accrochait à l'elf comme à la planche de bois qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

Il refit à nouveau surface quand Mani daigna enfin quitter ses lèvres. Il prit une longue inspiration, comme revenant d'une immersion prolongée. Les yeux fermés, il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses idées sans dessus dessous. Dire qu'il ne savait plus où il en était serait un euphémisme. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Oubliée, la cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part, alors que de tendres baisers étaient déposés sur son cou. Oubliée, la forêt qui les entourait. Oubliée, la ville, siège d'une Église, pas si lointaine. Oublié, le monde.

Il sentit alors une sensation velue incongrue sous ses doigts qu'il était en train d'entremêler dans les tresses de son amant. De surprise, il cessa tout mouvement, se séparant des lèvres de Mani. L'elf se mit à le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Mais très vite Shin comprit ce qu'il touchait quand cela se mit à bouger. Il retira précipitamment sa main en essayant de ne pas grimacer et bégaya en guise d'explication:

-Tes araignées … tu ne voudrais pas les enlever de tes cheveux ?

-Oh ! s'exclama le botaniste. Elles sont dressées, tu sais. Elles ne te feront pas de mal.

-S'il te plaît Mani, répondit-il une grimace lui échapant.

L'elf se sépara alors de lui en soupirant. Il se leva et alla déposer sur la table les trois petites bêtes velues en les caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Aussitôt relâchées, elles se mirent se courir après les unes les autres sur toute la surface de la table sous le regard attendri de Mani et l'air méfiant de Shin. Se dernier s'était redressé, s'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur tout en se frottant les mains, cherchant à faire disparaitre la sensation du bref contact. L'elf revint vers lui en pleurnichant.

-Même toi tu n'aime pas les araignées. Elles sont pourtant tellement mignonnes.

-J'avais rien contre elle avant de rencontrer des géantes, répliqua Shin même si ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte – il n'avait jamais aimé les arachnides. Celles-là n'avaient vraiment rien d'adorables.

-Elles étaient grandes comment ? Demanda le botaniste en s'allongeant, la tête posée sur une cuisse du demi-élémentaire.

-Les plus petites, avaient la taille d'un chat, répondit l'archer en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Les plus grosses … à peu près la taille d'un ours je dirais, peut-être plus.

Mani se mit à siffler d'admiration.

\- Mais elles étaient toutes aussi dangereuses les une que les autres. Au début, on a cherché à toutes les abattre, mais on a vite compris qu'il fallait mieux chercher la source qui produisait ces monstres. J'ai encore les cicatrices de celle qui m'est tombée sur le dos. Un peu plus et elle m'injectait à moi aussi le venin qui a quasiment tué Théo.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a sauvé ?

-L'un des sorts réussi de Bob.

-Tu as dû avoir chaud.

-C'est le cas de le dire.

Un ange passa tandis qu'ils se regardaient, les yeux pétillants de malice. Puis ils exposèrent de rire, dénouant la tension présente jusque-là. Mani se redressa et s'approcha de Shin, toujours assis.

-Tu me les montres ? Demanda-il d'une voix taquine et affichant son éternelle mine curieuse.

-De quoi ? Éructa Shin que le rapprochement soudain ne laissait pas de marbre.

-Tes cicatrices, répondit Mani avec un sourire enfantin, je peux les voir ?

Le visage à quelques pauvres centimètres de celui du botaniste, l'archer ne put que cligner des yeux, ayant du mal à comprendre la demande incongrue. Était-elle si innocente qu'elle en avait l'air ? Avant que son raisonnement n'ait pu aboutir, Mani s'approcha juste assez pour que leurs bouches s'effleurent sans se toucher vraiment. Ce presque contact le grisa totalement. Il ne put tenir dans cette position plus d'une demi-seconde et tira l'elf a lui en glissant sa main dans la nuque. Il commençait à se dire qu'il agissait comme un drogué, incapable de résister à cet homme.

Un homme qui commençait à triturer ses vêtements dans le but évident de les lui retirer. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre, mais il ne l'arrêta pas. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Il le laissa soulever les pans de sa tunique tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans sa chaire pour le forcer à rester près de lui. La sensation des mains qui lui touchaient directement la peau, caressant sa taille, lui donna des frissons tels qu'il rompit le baiser.

Refusant de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il poussa Mani qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Shin le suivit et se retrouva au-dessus, ses jambes emmêlées dans les siennes, appuyé sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il croisa un bref instant les yeux emplis autant de surprise que de désir de l'elf avant de fermer les siens fermement. Ne pas réfléchir. Il reprit possession de ces croissants de chaire rose qu'il ne se lassait pas de goûter. Les mains sur sa peau remontèrent doucement le long de ses flans, resserrant le nœud que formaient ses entrailles, puis le défirent en redescendant son dos. L'épiderme malmené de longues secondes par les langoureuses caresses, il sentit une formidable énergie se dégager de ces douces frictions, parcourir ses muscles, monter dans sa nuque et ressortir dans ses baisers qui se faisaient électriques.

Petit à petit, à chaque aller-retour, les doigts remontèrent un peu plus haut dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que ses habits les bloquent. Les mains se mirent alors à tirer sur les vêtements, impatientes de découvrir d'autres morceaux de peau à effleurer, à parcourir, à explorer, à toucher. Shin se redressa alors à califourchon sur ses hanches l'aidant à rejeter au loin son haut. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux emplis de curiosité et de désir de l'elf. Il n'ignorait pas pouvoir éveiller de tels sentiments chez ses partenaires, n'étant pas un débutant des relations physiques. Mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà rencontré une intensité pareille.

Intense quand il le dévorait du regard. Intense quand il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Intense quand ses doigts rampèrent à la limite de son pantalon. Intense quand il humidifia ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers. Intense quand il se mit à retracer les marques de ses anciennes blessures, par le toucher et par la vue.

-Celle-là est plutôt impressionnante, dit Mani en caressant une qui barrait son abdomen s'arrêtant juste sous le sternum.

-Mmh … Oh oui ! Il y a sa jumelle dans le dos. Un type baraqué plutôt coriace avec un sabre. Il m'a carrément transpercé et soulevé. Heureusement que Théo était dans un bon jour, je m'en suis bien sorti.

Le botaniste ne dit rien de plus. Il continua son exploration en silence, la bouche entrouverte, exprimant un appétit encore inassouvi. Une envie qui ne cessait de s'étoffer également chez le demi-élémentaire. Dévoilé, exposé comme il avait rarement été, il ne s'était pourtant jamais senti autant en sécurité. Il était à sa place.

Mani se releva alors, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour que l'elf ne retombe pas en arrière. Il embrasa une balafre filant le long de sa clavicule.

-Elles sont très belles tes cicatrices, murmura-t-il.

Renversant. Il était renversant. Renversant au point qu'il ne put rien dire. Renversant leurs positions sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Et il étouffait. Il étouffait de le sentir l'embrasser tout le corps sans pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Il étouffait de ne pas sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Quand l'elf se repositionna à sa hauteur pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, il glissa ses mains sur le cuir de la ceinture qui maintenait sa tenue en place. Rendu maladroit par le tourbillon de sensations et la boucle de métal lui rendant la tâche difficile, il fallut plusieurs essais avant que la lanière de cuir ne touche le sol en un bruit sourd.

Enfin, il put passer sous la barrière de tissus et toucher l'épiderme bouillant du botaniste. Ce dernier poussa alors un grognement de contentement. Sa peau était si chaude en comparaison de la sienne. Rendu impatient par la fébrilité qu'il sentait chez Mani, il souleva le vêtement. Arrivé aux omoplates, l'elf se tortilla pour qu'il puisse le défaire totalement. Après s'être débattu quelques instants contre lui, l'habit rejoignit son propre haut et la ceinture au sol.

Shin contempla le torse bien dessiné de l'elf, suivant du bout des doigts, hypnotisé, la fine ligne de poils descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Il était fasciné par la douceur de la peau basanée qui frissonnait à son touché hésitant. Il remonta alors le regard vers le visage de Mani et le vit les lèvres pincées en une expression de plaisir évident et les yeux fermés, savourant visiblement la moindre sensation qu'il lui procurait. Cette vision le stoppa et le botaniste profita de son immobilité pour fondre sur sa bouche.

Le premier baiser fut court, interrompu par leur soupir de bien-être quand leurs poitrines nues se touchèrent. Le second fut bien plus appuyé, la passion remontant en flèche. A l'interruption du troisième, Shin n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui ne cessait de grimper. Il vint taquiner de sa langue les lèvres qui tardaient à revenir. La réaction qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle escomptée. Mani vint se réfugier dans le creux de son épaule un court instant, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Shinddha, grogna-t-il d'une voix grave, tu me donne envie de te faire des choses.

Un lourd frisson parcourut l'archer en entendant ces mots si sensuellement murmurés et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient impliquer.

-Quoi comme choses ? Souffla-t-il en réponse.

En guise de réponse, l'elf se mit à parcourir son cou de légers baisers, effleurant, caressant, embrassant de sa bouche son épiderme devenu hypersensible, la langue se mêlant parfois à la danse de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Puis il se mit à descendre. Lentement. Extrêmement lentement. Il ne tint nullement compte de son nom prononcé en un geignement mi-plainte mi-plaisir. Pas plus le premier au début de son voyage, que lorsqu'il passa sur un bouton de chair sensible. Aucun des suivants n'arrêta son inexorable cheminement. Ils se turent après qu'il eut dépassé le nombril.

Plus rien d'autre ne fut audible dans la cabane que les bruits des baisers de l'elf sur la peau bleu du demi-élémentaire et la respiration lourde de ce dernier. Arrivé à la dernière pièce de vêtements porté par le supplicié, Mani ralenti sa progression. Il agrippa le pantalon et le fit glisser millimètre après millimètre, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée. Enfin, il retira totalement l'habit et en profita pour enlever également son propre bas.

L'elf sembla alors remarquer quelque chose.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

Le demi-élémentaire le regarda surprit pas la question.

-Non, je suis insensible au froid tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu tremble ?

-Oh ! Souffla Shin. C'est rien. Je suis un peu nerveux c'est tout.

Mani prit une mine perplexe et s'allongea de coter. L'archer se mit face à lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demanda l'elf.

Le demi-élémentaire fut encore plus surpris dans un premier temps, avant de fondre de l'intérieur de par l'attention de son amant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se rapprocha, le visage tout près de celui du botaniste.

-Non, murmura-t-il tandis que sa main glissait le long des cotes, de la taille puis du bassin de l'elf avant de s'enrouler enfin autour de sa cible. Je ne veux pas arrêter.

Son amant sursauta avant de pousser un long gémissement. L'archer commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa prise avant de sentir également une main envelopper son sexe tendu. Les premiers allers-retours sur son membre lui firent se mordre la lèvre. Il perdit temporairement le rythme de ses propres gestes.

Mani voulut alors l'embrasser, mais se rapprocher demanda un temps d'organisation pour que leurs bras collés au matelas ne les gênent pas. Ils firent plusieurs essais, et les tresses de l'elf furent un peu malmenées. Finalement, après moult manœuvres et quelques rires aussi nerveux que complices, ils finirent par trouver une position où ils purent se faire face d'assez près pour s'embrasser sans qu'aucun membre ne soit écrasé et surtout qui leur permit de reprendre leur affaire.

Leurs gestes furent d'abord hésitants, un peu timides, apprivoisant la situation inhabituelle. Mais rassurés par les baisers échangés et guidés par le plaisir et le désir toujours croissant, ils prirent de l'assurance. Les mouvements se firent plus amples, plus rapides. Les prises se raffermirent. Les langues concurrencèrent les lèvres dans une danse effrénée. Les bassins aussi se mirent à bouger, cherchant à décupler plus encore l'euphorie du moment.

Puis d'un coup le botaniste lâcha le sexe palpitant de son partenaire avant de lui saisir le poignet pour le forcer à desserrer sa pression autour de son propre organe. Shin lui jeta un regard perdu, avant de comprendre. L'elf accola leurs deux intimités avant de les envelopper dans une même étreinte, décuplant leurs sensations. L'archer, submergé, ne put que s'accrocher à l'épaule de son amant de sa main libérée. La lèvre inférieure désespérément mordue, il essayait de retenir les cris de contentement qui enflaient dans sa poitrine.

Quand le botaniste reprit le mouvement, Shin se senti partir en transe. Sentir l'excitation de l'autre, enfermée à l'étroit avec la sienne dans un même geste lui fit voir quelques étoiles. Et il perdit le contrôle de son propre corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de griffer la peau dorée de son amant, passant de l'épaule à la poitrine contre laquelle se réfugia sa tête dans le vain espoir d'étouffer les soupirs indécents qu'il émettait malgré lui.

-Mani, gémit-il, je … j'en peux plus, je vais …

L'interpellé ralenti la cadence, mais seulement assez pour prolonger de quelques secondes ce moment juste avant la jouissance, celui presque plus intense que l'orgasme lui-même. L'amant malmené se mit à trembler tout contre son partenaire qui ne tint plus et d'un mouvement les fit se libérer tout deux. Le plaisir les foudroya, semblant passer de l'un à l'autre, contractant leurs muscles, réduisant à néant toute pensée.

Enfin, leurs corps se relâchèrent, la tension laissant place à un bien-être commun. Les idées refirent timidement surface. Les souffles reprirent un rythme moins intense. Profitant du moment de calme après la tempête, aucun des deux n'eut l'envie de bouger. Seule la sensation poisseuse sur leur ventre les encouragea à se séparer. Mani partit chercher un bol de toilette et des linges pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer un peu. Le trajet ne se fit pas sans qu'il sente une certaine faiblesse dans les jambes.

Une fois rafraîchi, Shin se laissa paresseusement tomber sur le dos. Il prit une longue inspiration, suivit d'une expiration non moins profonde. Il savoura le bien-être qui s'était emparé sans concession de son corps tout entier, bien plus ancré et durable que ce qu'il ressentait habituellement après l'amour.

Mani vint s'allonger sur lui, glissant sa tête jusque dans son cou. L'archer l'enlaça, jouant avec le rayon de soleil éclairant sa peau dorée, dansant avec elle sur l'épiderme frissonnant. Aucun des deux ne parla. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce moment de grâce, trop rare dans leurs existences mouvementées.

* * *

 _Voilààà ! Z'êtes contents ? :D  
_

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai envie de continuer un peu. Donc une suite est envisagée. Ça vous plairait ou je suis pas douée avec ces scènes là et il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne ? A vous de me dire._

 _Sinon je voulais vous partager un moment assez particulier où, à 2h du matin, j'allais me coucher et pour ne pas oublier la suite des évènement de ce chapitre en cours d'écriture j'ai écris la note suivante :_

SUITE : Se branlent l'un l'autre puis Mani les branle tout les deux.

 _C'est à cet instant que je me suis dis "ça y est je fait du lemon". Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas._

 _Bref des bisous chastes à tous !_


End file.
